Atheroarteriosclerosis, closely resembling that in man, was induced in normocholesterolemic as well as hypercholesterolemic specific pathogen free chickens by clone-purified, cell-free Marek's disease herpesvirus. Our findings may have important bearing on our understanding of the etiology and pathogenesis of human arteriosclerosis since there is persistant and widespread infection of human populations with up to five different herpesviruses. Experiments proposed here would extend our knowledge of viral induced avian atherosclerosis by further characterization of virus-host interactions and histopathogenesis of arterial lesions. Specifically, we intend to study the interaction of MDV of varied virulence, lesion spectra and oncogenicity with 1) specific pathogen free chickens of known genetic susceptibility, 2) immunologically impaired chickens and 3) chicken arterial smooth muscle cells. We also intend to utilize fluorescence microscopy, paraffin histology, and electron microscopy to characterize the changes in early and evolving arterial lesions. Similar techniques will be utilized to survey normal and atheroscolerotic human arterial tissue for the presence of herpesviruses.